<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle of the Bands!!! (Whiterose Rockstar Au) by JUNO_HEICHOU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784646">Battle of the Bands!!! (Whiterose Rockstar Au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNO_HEICHOU/pseuds/JUNO_HEICHOU'>JUNO_HEICHOU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Whiterose - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, RockstarAU, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNO_HEICHOU/pseuds/JUNO_HEICHOU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
<p>Atlast a famous Rockband from Atlas Academy (eventually beacon) consisting of the Icy heiress Schnee, Rich playboy Vasillias, Charming Coal Flynt, and Hyper neon katt</p>
<p>After disobeying their family's wishes to continue their businesses they formed atlast (their musical skills was the only thing they had left) they were a small barely noticeable group at first but eventually the word got around (thank their relatives that still cares) and their success ka-boomed making them super stars not only in The City of Atlas but also Beacon, Haven, and Shade and the whole world of remnant </p>
<p>GroundZero A small rock group from beacon Music Academy consisting of the<br/>Rose-Xiao Long sisters, Their moody Shadow Blake, Monkey King Wukong </p>
<p>GroundZero can frequently be seen in Local Bars and cafes especially the Rose Cafe but they do perform in big events like the Vytal festival where schools around remnant compete with each other may it be sports or music</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumblebee - Relationship, Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Ice Flower - Relationship, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Sea Monkeys, Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna, bmblb - Relationship, whiterose - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vytle Festival!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THINGS TO KNOW ❗️❗️</p>
<p>First white rose fanfic pls don't murder me</p>
<p>This book has a VERY VERY Colorful language (blame Weiss for that)</p>
<p>This is a rockstar AU so no monsters and hunters/huntresses.</p>
<p>Atlas' 1st language is German the 2nd language of Solitas is German.</p>
<p>Vale Vaccuo and Mistral's first language is English the 1st language of Sanus is English</p>
<p>There are 5 languages in remnant English, German, Chinese, French, and Japanese (might add more later) </p>
<p>(I also can't speak any of those languages so if I'm wrong then sorry native speakers)</p>
<p>Vytal Festival is a event where beacon, haven, shade, and atlas students participate in either sports or music competitions and events. The festival is broadcasted worldwide in hopes of the students getting recruited by entertainments and teams.</p>
<p>the Atlast Band is a legit Rockband that tour remnant during summer time where Weiss and her band members don't have to worry about classes.</p>
<p>GroundZero is a well-known band in vale and beacon but not throughout remnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THINGS TO ALSO KNOW ‼️</p>
<p>Songs in this chapter:(none of this songs are mine and they belong to the respective Bands)</p>
<p>Mirror Mirror RWBY Vol 1 Soundtrack</p>
<p>I burn RWBY Vol 1 Soundtrack</p>
<p>Basket Case by Greenday</p>
<p>Gives you hell by all American rejects</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Welp that's it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>——————FlashBack——————— </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, my prized daughter the answer is no. A Schnee such as yourself will NOT be discovered participating in a preposterous rock band. Who influenced you and made yourself this Dull-witted?! Is it them?! I expected better from The Son of Crono Vasillias!! The Son of Blaine Coal!! The daughter of Ney Katt!! You, Foolish children, should be punished for manipulating my daughter!!" Demanded the white-haired devil Weiss called father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both Schnees gave each other a harsh glare abruptly slamming their golden utensils on their plates. The 3 other people dining with them froze in their seats fearing the usually calm and collected elder Schnee. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, my dearest father It was a statement, not a question!! You don't have the right to insult my friends like that!! So kindly Verpiss dich, dummer Bastard!!!" Retorted Weiss (fuck off stupid bastard!) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uncomfortable silence fell in the dining room before the Snow devil abruptly stood up from his throne-like chair and towered over the frightened Teens, wine glass still at hand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get out of here this instant!!" Shouted the elder Schnee fiercely. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blue-haired boy was the first to stand up followed by the coal haired boy and the orange-haired girl. The heiress stood up last and shot the pale-haired man a death glare before following the rest of her friends out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Weiss." called out the devil. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't waste your time looking back at what you've lost." the ice king continued. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that was one of her father's favorite sayings, and Weiss took that saying to heart as well but in this case, Weiss should have taken it seriously instead of taking it to her heart. so she turned around for the last time and faced the devil in white. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"that goes for both of u-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>before Weiss could finish her sentence a sharp pain shook her entire body making her drop to the ground screaming. her left eye couldn't see anything but crimson red. Hot and cold liquid was pouring down from her left face both a distinct shade of red, one was crimson and one was wine red. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"WEISS!" screamed her friends. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the last thing she saw before fainting was the devil of a man this time painted in red staring her down.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>—————FlashBack End——————</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mirror....."</p>
<p>"Snow angel!!!!"</p>
<p>"Tell me something....."</p>
<p>"Ice Queen!!!"</p>
<p>"Tell me who's the lon-"</p>
<p>"ICEBERG!!!"</p>
<p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Shouted the ex heiress glaring at the 3 hyper Active Imbeciles Crashing through her dressing room.</p>
<p>Neptune Vasillias former heir to the Vasillias Industries also known as the 2nd richest industries before it's Big buddy The Schnee Industries. Now Neptune is the Playboy Guitarist and backup vocals of Atlast.</p>
<p>Flynt Coal the former son of a huge mafia boss Back in Atlas also known to be the private security of the Schnee Industries. now Flynt is the charming bassist and (occasionally) trumpets of Atlast.</p>
<p>Neon Katt former Daughter of Katt Productions in Atlas also known for helping the Atleasian Military produce War Robots. now Neon is the hyperactive drummer of Atlast.</p>
<p>And lastly but not the least.</p>
<p>Weiss fucking Schnee former heiress to the richest industry in the world also known for its partnership with The Vasillias industries, having the mafia as it's security guards, and wrapping the Atlas military around its fingers. now Weiss is the icy leader and singer (occasionally) pianist of Atlast.</p>
<p>These were the 4 richest brats of Atlas before they disowned their family and went into complete shit for months literally SHIT before a part of their family that isn't completely fucked up helped them. it took a couple of months to get the teens back up into their feet playing in bars and cafes and another year for them to boom into the media and now here they are participating in the Vytle festival representing their elitist school Atlas to the rest of remnant.</p>
<p>"Uhm IceBerg we're 10 minutes late for our performance looking for you!! and now we discovered you're literally just here." said The cat ears wearing woman who goes by the name neon Katt.</p>
<p>"I told fucking Neptune I was here! was zum teufel Nep!!" Cursed Weiss both in German and English (What the hell!).</p>
<p>"oh...sorry Weissy!! I couldn't leave the fans waiting." said the blue-haired boy before pulling out letters and....love letters from his pockets a bunch of it falling to the ground. "Du schleimiger bastard." muttered the ice queen walking past the 3 idiots standing in her dressing room (you slimy bastard).</p>
<p>the Trio proceeded to follow the frowning ice queen around the backstage as she grabs her essentials for performing like her mic, earpiece, and the pale blue blazer with her initials and family Crest on the back printed in white. Weiss finally turned to face the trio eyes scanning them like a hawk before she headed straight to the curtains leading to the main stage.</p>
<p>"where are you going ice queen?" question the trio all at once</p>
<p>"to perform you fools." Answered Weiss walking through the curtains and into the main stage.</p>
<p>the trio looked at each other before groaning out loud running around the backstage themselves to grab their instruments and earpieces.</p>
<p>"Hello, Remnant!!! Please pardon Atlas Academy for this inconvenience. three of my band members are late to the venue, therefore, this happened I apologize on their behalf." The voice of the Ex heiress rang throughout the Arena. a bunch of its okays and take your times consumed the arena as a reply to Weiss's "apology". the Ice Queen just turned around to face the curtains she went through earlier smirking at the trio coming out with their costumes on with matching frowns.</p>
<p>"wir hassen dich so sehr, du eisige schlampe." said neon Katt rolling her eyes at the smirking heiress (we hate you so much, you icy bitch).</p>
<p>"you love me." replied Weiss turning to the crowd again replacing her smirk into a charming smile.</p>
<p>"hell yeah we do."</p>
<p>
  <strong>——————Meanwhile———————</strong>
</p>
<p>Faint music "do you hmm the time...to listen to me whine..." murmured a small girl carrying a big guitar case with the letters GZ on it. the girl had red streaks on her short wild hair and was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black leather jacket paired with ripped jeans and converse.</p>
<p>the security of the backstage noticed the said girl approaching the door leading to the backstage but before the guard could stop her she quickly showed him a Performer ID validating her right to enter. the guard quickly checked the card eyeing the girl in the process before letting her inside.</p>
<p>"about nothing and everything all at once....." the girl continued singing.</p>
<p>she swiftly pulled out a shiny Red guitar from the case she was carrying that resembles an ESP LTD EC-1000 with the words crescent rose carved into the body. "well, I need to tune my baby." thought the girl removing her headphones off which was in full volume.</p>
<p>''WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!" the redhead startled by the loud cheering and singing of the crowd outside almost dropped her "baby" but luckily a fiery blonde woman caught it in time.</p>
<p>"Yo rubbes you almost dropped your precious Crescent Rose are you that nervous??" Asked the fiery woman that stood before ruby.</p>
<p>"No yang I was just Startled. who in the pumpkin pete's name is performing anyway?" Questioned the redhead.</p>
<p>the blonde walked towards the curtains and peeked through to see the performers and immediately a big grin was brought to her face.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh ruby!! that's Atlast!!!" Shouted yang taking out her phone from her pocket.</p>
<p>*click click*</p>
<p>"wow that ice queen sun was talking about is pretty hot....considering her nickname." said yang taking more pictures.</p>
<p>"Atlast? Wow, that's original." Said a mysterious woman patting ruby on her head.</p>
<p>Ruby stopped from tuning her guitar (which was useless since it was so loud) looked back and saw...</p>
<p>"Blake~~"</p>
<p>Immediately the redhead dropped her stuff to the ground softly and took the chance to jump their bassist only for the said girl to move away causing ruby to hit something hard and fleshy.</p>
<p>"Sun!!!" Called out Ruby to the shirtless man wearing a red tie.</p>
<p>"Heya leads!" Said Sun doing their signature high five.</p>
<p>Yang Xiao Long also known as Blondie is the wild drummer of Ground Zero. Older sister of Ruby Rose and Girlfriend of Blake Belladonna. Yang is also a part of beacon's Boxing team. legends say she lit her drumset on fire just to make a joke about drumming to "I burn." (one of their first originals) while her drums were....burning... too bad she burned down the drumset and almost the house containing it.</p>
<p>Blake Belladonna also known as blakey is the bassist of Ground zero. she is also the Girlfriend of Yang Xiao Long and former member of the disbanded group named White Fang. Legends say blake's actually a Cat since she loves cat ears and tuna so much (but you didn't hear it from me :3)</p>
<p>Sun Wukong also known as monkey king or simply king is the rhythm guitarist of Ground Zero. Sun's notorious for being the parkour king in vale and legends says he was a monkey in his past life, therefore, the nickname. lastly the cute ball of anxiety and awkwardness.</p>
<p>Ruby Rose also known as Red, Leads, and cookie monster is the Singer and lead guitarist of Ground Zero. Ruby's known for being cool and confident during performances but don't let that fool you she's a sweet ball of mess when she's not on a stage with her customized guitar named Crescent rose. Legends say she tried to eat a cookie through her nose once after a drunk game of truth or dare.</p>
<p>"Better finish that tuna sandwich blakey don't want you having an upset stomach during the performance." Said yang warping her arms around the tuna loving person named Blake.</p>
<p>"Nrgh yang you're covered in sweat! I told you to shower after your boxing tournament." scolded blake slipping past yang's grips.</p>
<p>eventually, everyone settled down and began auto-piloting aka tuning their instruments, finding their props and wearing their costume except for ruby and sun who was already wearing theirs blake and yang, however, went into a dressing room probably to get dressed or to fuc-</p>
<p>"THANK YOU FOR WATCHING EVERYONE." a man's voice boomed through the speakers.</p>
<p>the show coordinator made a 5 with his fingers signaling GroundZero to prepare. ruby and sun shifted uncomfortably on the small couch they were sitting on feeling nervous and uneasy. this is their first time performing for something as big as the Vytle festival. both quickly stood up and did one more round of checking their equipment and clothes and eventually they sat down again patiently and nervously waiting for atlast to finish.</p>
<p>"sunny!! where's blake and yanggg." asked ruby pulling out her phone she clicked on the app Watt's pad hoping to calm herself by reading.</p>
<p>"I dunno leads maybe she and blake are f- uh dressing up." answered sun furiously tapping on his phone.</p>
<p>"OMGYOUGUYSAREEVENBETTERTHANLASTYEAR'SCROWD!!!! HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT YEAR." Squealed a high pitch voice from the world speakers.</p>
<p>the curtains opened slightly making GroundZero's members freeze on the spot. laughter and chattering were heard from the newly finished Band. Ruby saw a glimpse of various colored hairs from the said group but chose not to investigate them any further. the book she was reading was near its good parts after all.</p>
<p>the ex heiress who already felt gross and sweaty finished drinking a water bottle given by the staff of the event and walked to the direction of the exit while her bandmates trailed behind her. Weiss stopped in front of a small couch with a muscular shirtless guy and a small leather-wearing girl sitting on it busy tapping away on their phones. the ex heiress proceeded to pull out her own phone to check her probably ruined appearance but the sweat on her hands betrayed her and made the phone slip and drop to the ground.</p>
<p>*thud*</p>
<p>Weiss frowned and quickly crouched down to pick up her device but a tan hand beat her to it and grabbed the phone.</p>
<p>"Thanks, but I got i-'</p>
<p>pale blues met silver.</p>
<p>both girls were too mesmerized by each other to notice anything happening around them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>—————Meanwhile———————</strong>
</p>
<p>"hey snow angel why'd ya doing?" asked Neptune to the white-haired girl crouched in front of a couch. Neptune inspected the Ex heiress and noticed she was having a staring contest with a red streak haired girl. the redhead was also launched forward from the couch and looked like she was reaching something on the ground. The playboy looked at the guy sitting beside the redhead and there he saw a familiar spikey blonde guy playing with his phone with nothing but a tie on as his shirt.</p>
<p>"Sun?" asked the ex heir.</p>
<p>The shirtless guy looked up from his phone and immediately a big grin appeared on both the blue and the blonde haired men's faces.</p>
<p>"NEPTUNEEEEE!"</p>
<p>As if on cue both men jumped each other. too bad a certain heiress and redhead snapped out of their trance and got pushed by the two reuniting boys.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vytle Festival (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weiss hates Yang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THINGS TO KNOW ❗️❗️❗️</p><p>First white rose fanfic pls don't murder me</p><p>This book has a VERY VERY Colorful language (blame Weiss for that)</p><p>This is a rockstar AU so no monsters and hunters/huntresses.</p><p>Atlas' 1st language is German the 2nd language of Solitas is German.</p><p>Vale Vaccuo and Mistral's first language is English the 1st language of Sanus is English.</p><p>There are 5 languages in remnant English, German, Chinese, French, and Japanese (might add more later) </p><p>(I also can't speak any of those languages so if I'm wrong then sorry native speakers)</p><p>Vytal Festival is a event where beacon, haven, shade, and atlas students participate in either sports or music competitions and events. The festival is broadcasted worldwide in hopes of the students getting recruited by entertainments and teams.</p><p>the Atlast Band is a legit Rockband that tour remnant during summer time where Weiss and her band members  don't have to worry about classes.</p><p>GroundZero is a well-known band in vale and beacon but not throughout remnant.</p><p>THINGS TO ALSO KNOW ‼️</p><p>Songs in this chapter:(none of this songs are mine and they belong to the respective Bands)</p><p>none :3</p><p>you might notice that yang is a bit too angry and violent in this book but there's a VERY good explanation to why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"WAS ZUR HÖLLE TUST DU, DU SCHLEIMIGER GOTTVERDAMMTER BASTARD!!!" snapped the Ice queen making everyone including the staff around them flinch. (what the hell are you doing you slimy bastard).</p><p>the ice queen glared at the two idiots on the floor before attempting to get up from the ground herself but something heavy and warm was preventing her to do so.</p><p>"ouchy...." murmured ruby caressing her pounding head.</p><p>Weiss, quickly realizing the girl she was mesmerized by was the one on top of her. panicked and stood up swiftly making the redhead fall again on the ground.</p><p>"double ouchy..." continued the younger.</p><p>Weiss crossed her arms and frowned at the scene before her, two muscular dim-wits entangled with one another and a woman child with a vocabulary of ouchy and double on the ground.</p><p>"all of you better get up now before Weiss starts scre-" Flynt tried to insist but was quickly cut off by Weiss who redirected her glare to him.</p><p>Neptune and Sun quickly stood up the blue-haired one straightening his newly crumpled costume. Weiss redirected her glare to the redhead below her ready to give her a harsh scolding but much to Weiss's dismay the girl displayed an adorable pout with tears forming on her eyes.</p><p><b>————</b> <b>—Meanwhile</b> <b>——————</b></p><p>"wait blakey! there's a disturbance in the force." suddenly blurted out the drummer of GroundZero.</p><p>blake stopped the book she was reading and look at yang confused.</p><p>"what are you tal-"</p><p>"my big sister senses are tingling." cut off yang before rushing to the exit of the dressing room.</p><p><b>————</b> <b>—Meanwhile</b> <b>——————</b></p><p>"Oh...ar-are you okay?" asked the Ice Queen as sincerely as she could to the teary-eyed girl below her.</p><p>the ice queen silently cursed her self for stuttering in front of a mere child-woman. but for some odd reason, Weiss couldn't bring herself to glare at the dolt.</p><p>"no....head...hurt." answered the distressed girl.</p><p>Weiss slightly disappointed by the lack of vocabulary rolled her eyes at the girl before reaching her hand out to help, surprisingly the girl's hands were rough and warm.</p><p>"du absoluter trottel..... I'd like to make it up to you but it looks like it's your time to perform." apologized Weiss crossing her arms hoping to give off an intimidating look. (you absolute dunce).</p><p>The show coordinator from earlier glared at the members of GZ and Atlast not wanting another late performer but the ex heiress didn't back down and gave the coordinator a harsher glare sending the staff away.</p><p>"well....there was a giant cookie being sold at the food stands earlier...." answered the shyly.</p><p>Weiss was hoping the girl would just ask for money and get it over it but the girl's suggestion honestly surprised her it was so.......childish.....</p><p>"consider it done Ms....?"</p><p>"Ruby, my name is Ruby Rose." answered ruby beaming at the ex heiress.</p><p>"well Ms. Rose my nam- wait don't you know who I am?" asked Weiss genuinely but coming off as arrogant.</p><p>Sun and Neptune's conversation stopped and both stared at Weiss in disbelief before laughing their asses off at the absurd question. the Ice Queen whipped her head at the direction of the two giving them a glare.</p><p>"Nope, but since you have white hair and you're gonna give me cookies Santa's daughter is my guess." answered the girl.</p><p>"What?! how dare you I'm NOT Santa's Dau-"</p><p>"RUBY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FOREHEAD!" a voice exclaimed.</p><p>Weiss was about to scold the loudmouth that shouted but she was suddenly shoved away by a raging sack of blonde hair.</p><p>"That's a big fuc- ducking swelling you got there sis." Said the loud mouth caressing the swell gently.</p><p>"don't worry yang it will be gone in a few days." Reassured ruby.</p><p>"Now, who's the asshole who did this to my lil sister?" threatened yang popping her knuckles.</p><p>"oh don't worry yang. weiss did-" tried to reason ruby but she was quickly cut off by yang grabbing Weiss by the collar.</p><p>Weiss shocked by the sudden attack couldn't muster up the words to knock some sense into the raging bull so instead, she grabbed the girl by the collar as well but she was no match for the strength of the brute in front of her.</p><p>"yo get ya hands off our leader!" tried to intervene Flynt but neon pulled him away.</p><p>"look Schnee I like you as a musician BUT you hurt my little baby rubbes so I'll spare you some bones and just dent your fac- Oof" tried to threaten yang but a blacked haired girl pulled her away harshly.</p><p>Weiss dropped to the ground panting trying to regain her breath from her supposedly admirer's chokehold. the ex heiress glared at the blonde brute ready to strike her with anything she can grab but before she could rush to the blonde ruby quickly stood in front of her holding both of her hands.</p><p>"what the hell do you think you're doing! she was about to kill me!" hissed Weiss trying to remove her hand from ruby's hold but the redhead didn't move an inch and just stared at Weiss passively. turns out that was the only thing Weiss needed to calm down and begin to think rationally again.</p><p>"okay...I'm rational again, miss rose could you kindly remove your hand from mine now?" asked Weiss robot-like.</p><p>Ruby finally released her hands and both girls stood up from the ground.</p><p>"oh my Gosh Weiss are you okay?" asked neon lightly pushing ruby away from her.</p><p>"yes I'm fine....where's Flynt?" asked Weiss looking around for the male.</p><p>Ruby just stood beside the girls not really bothering to talk to them but she needed to make sure yang won't launch herself to Weiss.</p><p>"he's calling a teacher." answered Neon.</p><p>"wh- urgh we've already given atlas trouble for performing late....go find Flynt and tell him off." demanded Weiss.</p><p>neon quickly muttered okay before rushing off to the exit to find flynt.</p><p>"Yang! you can't get in trouble again or you'll be removed from the boxing team." reasoned the black-haired woman.</p><p>"but blakey! that fucking Schnee attacked ru-".</p><p>"YANG!" shouted the seemingly calm redhead earlier.</p><p>blake, yang and even Weiss was taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst. the black and the blonde-haired women immediately stopped arguing and went completely still.</p><p>"yang, let's talk about this later but know that Weiss didn't do anything to me, she was pushed by accident and unfortunately elbowed my forehead." calmy explained ruby but the sharpness of her voice said otherwise.</p><p>a few moments passed by and the brute that goes by the name yang eventually calmed down. Yang and Blake exchanged a few words before yang started to walk towards Weiss.</p><p>"I'm very sorry Miss Schnee.... I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions." apologized yang bowing her head.</p><p>in all honesty, Weiss wanted to stab this woman bowing before her with myretenaster but that was just her intrusive thoughts. so instead she reluctantly placed a hand on the brute's shoulder to make her words more "sincere"</p><p>"it's fine...du großer Schläger....just think about the situation before doing something as brutal as that." spat Weiss really forgiving the brute (you big thug)</p><p>the ex heiress moved away from the 3 girls and rolled her eyes. I can't believe that sweet girl is the sister of that fucking brute she thought. Weiss walked to where sun and Neptune were talking. </p><p>"and then after Weiss said Verpiss dich, dummer Bastard to Mr. Schneeass meaning fuck off stupid bas-"</p><p>"Neptune Vasillias." warned Weiss grabbing the boy by his arm.</p><p>"oops we'll continue next time king!" yelled the playboy shooting sun a peace sign before he was pulled away by the ice queen.</p><p>Weiss stopped by the 3 girls again who by the looks of it were having a deep conversation.</p><p>"the show coordinator is gonna kill you." she muttered walking away.</p><p>it took a second for the 3 to process what weiss said before they scrambled around the backstage getting all their costumes and instruments.</p><p>"GROUNDZERO GET YOUR BUTTS ON STAGE." demanded ruby grabbing her red guitar.</p><p>...</p><p>"so you wanna have a date around the booth-"</p><p>"go fuck yourself nep"</p><p>"aight"</p><p> </p><p><b>————</b> <b>—End</b> <b>——————</b></p><p>
  <b>Sunday next update :DD</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vytle Festival (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giant cookie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late.... I just got so pissed off that THIS chapter and the NEXT one were both deleted. the revision history (in the app I use) is so broken that the last saved draft was 4 days after I finished the chapter I woke up the next day and boom IT WAS GONE HJFBEHIFBSHBF I'll just make the second chapter-long plus it's a party chapter so....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>"so are you guys really dating?!" squealed a fan surrounding the singer and the guitarist of Atlast.</p><p>True to her words Weiss bought the giant cookie ruby rose asked for. although, getting her ass handed to her by ruby's sister should be payment enough. Weiss knew it wasn't ruby's fault for the brute's behavior. the ex heiress instantly regretted keeping her words though because after her and Neptune bought the giant cookie (about the size of a plate) fans spotted them and bombarded the duo</p><p>"well, snow angel did ask m-" tried to say Neptune before getting cut off by screaming fans</p><p>"OHMYGOSHHECALLSHERSNOWANGEL!!!"</p><p>"erm...me out for a booth to booth date but I wouldn't say we're official yet" continued Neptune.</p><p>the crowd's cheers were a mixed of "I knew it" and "arctic sea confirmed"</p><p>" Oh mein Gott, halt die Klappe!" weiss hissed in german (oh my god shut up)</p><p>the playboy just smirked at the ex heiress before putting his arms around her making the fans cheer louder.</p><p>"Sie können dich nicht verstehen, snow angel" teased Neptune (they can't understand you, snow angel)</p><p>"weiss said something in german!!! Neptune said we couldn't understand. what did she say Neptune!!!!!" asked a fan hoping it was the duo being sweet</p><p>Neptune and Weiss gave each other a face of relief celebrating the fact that they didn't say anything vulgar in german and got caught by the fans.</p><p>"oh mon dieu ils parlent allemand permet de sortir d'ici" said weiss this time in french (oh my god they speak german. let's get out of here)</p><p>"la foule est trop grandeanswered." replied Neptune in the same language (the crowd is too big)</p><p>the two stars were honestly starting to get annoyed by the pushing and pulling of the fans.</p><p>" j'ai une idée give me your pick" demanded weiss. (I have an idea)</p><p>Neptune took his arms off the Ice queen's shoulders and he quickly dug his pocket for the guitar pick. The blue head took a couple of seconds before he found the pick he immediately handed it over to Weiss. </p><p>"Attention people!! Since you were such a good crowd today Neptune and I decided to let you have his pick!!" announced Weiss earning a bunch of ear rapes from the fans</p><p>The ex heiress threw the pick away from the direction they needed to go and at once the crowds went ballistic and sped to its direction. as soon as the fans cleared the way for Weiss and Neptune so they Immediately dashed off to the direction of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--------skipparuni--------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Gott, unsere Fans können uns keine Pause geben" sighed Neptune (God our fans can't give us a break)</p><p>Both members of Atlast were panting from all the running they did after the crowd noticed their leave and ran after them. "God I want to burn this damn heels" thought the ex heiress but instead of throwing the heels away Weiss just sat on the backstage couch along with Neptune and took off her heels. The ex heiress groaned in relief finally removing the death traps attached on her feet.</p><p>all was well for a few moments and immediately panic arose to her senses.</p><p>"NEPTUNE WHERE'S THE GIANT COOKIE?" exclaimed the Ice Queen</p><p>The blue-haired guitarist displayed a look on his face before searching the couch for the paper bag of the giant cookie </p><p>"OH SHIT." Neptune gasped earning a trail of harsh curses From the ex heiress</p><p>Neptune merely chuckled and pulled out the paper bag from his side presenting it to Weiss along with jazz hands.</p><p>"I'm kidding princess here's your girlfriend's diabetes" teased The guitarist earning a playful slap from Weiss.</p><p>"and for our last song!! my little baby sister rubbes made a new song called Basket Case"</p><p>"yang!!" cut off a familiar quirky voice.</p><p>Weiss who had nothing else to do sat up from the couch and walked towards the red curtain dividing the backstage and main stage. Weiss peeked through the curtains leading to the main stage. there the Ice Queen saw the familiar redhead with her brute of a sister alongside the shirtless guy and the mysterious woman. laughter erupted from the crowd as the result of the two sisters bantering on stage.</p><p>The Ice Queen unaware of the fact that a small smile crept it's way up to her face, watched the sisters interact before the brute one raised her arms up in defeat making ruby grab the mic her sister was holding.</p><p>"well uh.... I made new song na-named basket case...oh god the title sucks....it was supposed to be called Wrecked but it sounded too edgy and not cool but another name for it was paranoia but it sounded....wait...paranoia is actually good...oh..wow...uhm....no...gosh darn it this is basket case by Groundzero." The rambling mess called ruby announced(ish) before strumming her red guitar</p><p>Weiss almost wanted to yell at the redhead for rambling like an idiot but suddenly the sound of Ruby's voice and her red guitar rang out of the arena. </p><p>"do you have the time....to listen to me whine? about nothing and everything all at once!" Ruby sang out earning a loud cheer from the crowds.</p><p>"I'm one of those....melodramatic fools! neurotic to the bone no doubt about it!!" the redhead continued.</p><p>suddenly the sound of a repeated hitting of cymbals filled the arena making the people pumped up more. Weiss searched the drummer through the tiny separation of the curtains and there she saw the brute playing the drums........makes sense....Weiss thought.</p><p>"Sometimes I give myself the creeps!.....sometimes my mind play tricks on..me!...it all keeps adding up! I think I'm cracking up! I'm just paranoid or I'm just stoned!" sang ruby to the crowds.</p><p>suddenly all of their band members started playing their instruments creating an energetic sounding melody. Weiss was impressed with their band the harmony between them was amazing and it almost rivaled Atlast but then again this was still the beginning of the song so an error still had the possibility to happen.</p><p>"they're good aren't they." a voice behind her complemented.</p><p>Weiss was about to elbow the person invading her space but a familiar scent of old spice filled her nose so instead, she ignored the raven-haired male.</p><p>"neon sure took her time finding you." said Weiss focusing on the band playing in front of her.</p><p>"I was the star runner in track I'd shoot myself if neon caught up with me while wearing heels also the fans crowded us on the way back." reasoned Flynt.</p><p>"I take it that Neptune already explained what happen?" asked Weiss.</p><p>"yeah,  although the Weiss didn't yell at them part is still hard to believe." teased the bassist.</p><p>Weiss tore her gaze away from the performance happening in front of them and gave Flynt a scowl before directing her attention to the band again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>------SKIPPARUNI-------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"thank you for rocking with us!! if ya want a picture with me and sun we're always performing at the Rose café in downtown vale." yang announced giving the crowd a wink.</p><p>Sun moved towards the edge of the stage next to yang and gave the crowd a few flexes of his muscles before chuckling at himself, of course, the teenage crowd screamed at the top of their lungs at the display of the two studs. honestly, Weiss wanted to roll her eyes back to her brain just to avoid looking at the duo's presentation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>------Meanwhile-------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Groundzero was about to leave the stage but both blondies tapped their leader lightly making Ruby face the duo.</p><p>"hey rubbes! Sun and I are gonna stay for a minute and give the crowd more attention we'll see how long it takes for Glynda to drag us off the stage." informed yang to her baby sister before both blondes ran bak to the edge of the stage again.</p><p>"LET'S TAKE A QUICK PIC GUYS!!" yang shouted at the crowds since their mics were no longer on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>------Back to the scene-------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Blake just smiled at the actions of the blonde duo before walking to the direction of the curtains.</p><p>"oh scheiße sie sind fertig okay weiss bleib cool und sei zuversichtlich." the ex heiress whispered to herself(oh shit they are finished, okay Weiss stay cool and be confident)</p><p>"getting ready to see your girlfriend?" blew Neptune on her ear.</p><p>shivers went down Weiss's spine at the sudden hot air so she countered Neptune by elbowing the male on his stomach lightly.</p><p>"shut up!" said the blushing Ice Queen.</p><p>"i-is that a giant cookie!!" a high pitched voice squeaked.</p><p>in a blink of an eye, the paper bag containing the giant cookie was snatched off Weiss's grasp without her even noticing.</p><p>"wha- huh?" Neptune stuttered bewildered.</p><p>Weiss swiftly turned around and there she saw the red-headed culprit sitting on the couch munching away at the cookie.</p><p>"you dunce!! give me that!!" scolded Weiss marching up to the now dismayed girl.</p><p>Ruby scowled at Weiss for a moment before speed eating the stolen cookie to prevent Weiss from taking it away from her. The ex heiress wanted to scream at the redhead for being so childish and mannerless but they were barely acquainted enough for ruby to handle the Ice queen's "icy" vocabulary when mad.</p><p> "Weiss! nyohh!!!!" protested ruby before her dear cookie was taken by Weiss.</p><p>"you are so childish!" replied Weiss.</p><p>"aight girls, I'm heading to the bathroom. Behalte deine Hände bei dir." said Neptune walking away from the whiterose duo not forgetting to give the already blushing Weiss a thumbs up to tease her even further. (keep your hands to yourself).</p><p>The ex heiress had her left hand attached to ruby's forehead preventing her from taking back the half-eaten cookie on Weiss's right hand.</p><p>Blake finally got through the curtains separating the main stage to the back and there she saw one enraged Ice Queen spatting an endless trail of insults while holding back their fearless leader Ruby who seems to be reaching out to a half-eaten cookie the ex heiress was holding.</p><p>Blake was the first to act, immediately pulling ruby away from the struggling ice queen.</p><p>"Schnee, sorry about our leader's behavior she craves cookies like a child after performing." said the dark-haired woman bluntly.</p><p>"I'm not a chil-hrghmp" tried to say ruby before blake covered her mouth.<br/><br/></p><p>the raven-haired woman and ruby were having a back and forth argument, with ruby being able to muffle out barely understandable words like "herm nut hay chald." and "baeky leht go." honestly, if this group ever made it to fame and started touring remnant, I doubt atlas would be fond of their behavior. thought the Ice queen before she handed the remains of the giant cookie to blake.</p><p>"it's my apology to your leader, please monitor her when she's eating that pastry of diabetes. I won't be responsible for any choking." said Weiss bluntly.</p><p>"pft...." Blake chuckled before turning her expression back to its usual resting blake face.</p><p>blake was caught off guard by The Ice Queen's dry sense of humor (she was used to her girlfriend's horrible cheesy puns) making her chuckle in delight. I guess atleasians aren't as robotic as people say thought blake finally letting go off ruby not forgetting to take the cookies on the ice queen's hand.</p><p>"why'd you buy our leader a cookie anyway?" asked blake to the ex heiress.</p><p>"we unintentionally fell on each other after being rammed by a shirtless man and one of my group members. I was shocked by the situation so I quickly stood up elbowing your leader in the process." explain Weiss to the girl.</p><p>blake eyed the ex heiress weirdly not sure if something that absurd actually happened or not but someone like Weiss Schnee wasn't one to joke around. that's probably the only way someone like Weiss and ruby would interact with each other in the first place.</p><p>"that sounds so cartoonish....but since you're the one saying it I guess I'll just have to believe you." replied the girl.</p><p>blake murmured a "let's go." to ruby who pouted at her since the young redhead wanted to stay with her new-found "friend". the raven-haired girl sighed impatiently but a plan formulated in her brain making the girl grin. Blake proceeded to wave the giant cookie given by the ex heiress in front of ruby's face "how dare you bribe me." whispered ruby following the bassist.</p><p>"wait, you! I didn't catch your name." the ex heiress called out.</p><p>the bassist and the leader turned around to face Weiss and suddenly a movie line from Meyer's popped in blake's head, she was pretty sure yang would be proud of what she was about to say.</p><p>"I didn't throw it." answered blake grinning at her own response.</p><p>Ruby giggled at blake's response but in contrast, Weiss frowned.</p><p>"Blake Belladonna, bassist of GroundZero." finally answered blake seriously.</p><p>GroundZero huh..... It's still better than fucking Atlast.... thought Weiss bitterly (you'll find out why they're called Atlast). Weiss was about to ask the duo for all the names of their Band members since Neptune looked like he knew one of them but didn't since the girls in front of her were murmuring with one another. </p><p>.......</p><p>Finally, the duo finished their little chit chat and faced the ex heiress awkwardly staring at them.</p><p>"We would like to-"</p><p>"YANG'S THROWING A PARTY LATER AND WE WANT YOU AND YOUR BAND TO COME WITH US PLEASEEEEE!!!" Interrupted ruby ear raping both girls.</p><p>I swear to God she's 5.</p><p>"you dunce! don't break our eardrums!" scolded Weiss.</p><p>for some reason, Ruby's outburst just seems to hit the right frequency for Weiss's head to explode, metaphorically and physically.</p><p>"sorry weiss.... I guess we'll just continue the party with one missing band" mumbled Ruby walking away slowly.</p><p>at first, the Ice Queen just glared at the redhead who kept looking back at her with a pout then would start walking away once they locked eyes this went on for about a minute until the Dolt of a girl opened the exit a little bit for a more dramatic look. Weiss's glare softened at the sight of the adorable girl in front and unconsciously the ex heiress started rushing towards Ruby.</p><p>"wha- hey! ruby! comeback!" called out Weiss to the pouting dolt.</p><p>meanwhile, blake just observed the two girls interact with each other reading their every action closely. </p><p>"interesting." thought the raven-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be up on Friday :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>